L'ombre et la lumière
by Mimey33
Summary: Parce qu'on ne ressort pas indemne d'une grande guerre et qu'on ne tourne pas la page aussi facilement qu'on l'ait perdue ou gagnée... Deux âmes à la dérive ont peut-être besoin de se reconstruire ensemble. Un petit Drarry retrouvé sur mon ordinateur. Slash soft donc.
1. Chapter 1

**L'ombre et la lumière**

**x**

_Nota : _se situe à la fin du roman mais ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers appartient à JK Rowling.

_Notice :_ pairing Draco / harry, catégorie **slash** soft

**x**

**1.**

Finalement, le balafré avait gagné. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Oh le sauveur du monde ne manquait pas de courage, il n'en avait jamais douté malgré leurs nombreuses querelles. Non c'était juste que lui, Draco Malfoy, il avait vu le Mage noir de tellement près, il avait senti le froid insidieux qui s'insinuait en quiconque était en sa présence, il avait expérimenté la peur incontrôlable qui vous saisissait aux tripes quand il posait sur vous son regard glacé de serpent. Et il s'était dit que face à cette haine profonde, il n'y avait aucun espoir et sûrement pas ce fou de Potter dont les bons sentiments ne pouvaient suffire à ébranler un être aussi noir. Mais finalement, contre ses propres pronostics, le binoclard avait réussi.

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Est-ce que cela changeait sa vie à lui ? En y réfléchissant, un peu. Il dormait mieux, ne se réveillait plus trempé d'une sueur glacée à la moindre porte qui claquait dans le manoir. Mais il y avait perdu son père, enfermé à Azkaban et sa mère ne serait plus jamais la même. Enfin, il lui semblait y avoir aussi perdu son âme. Il n'avait plus d'amis. En avait-il seulement eu ? Il n'avait plus de sentiments. Si ce n'était le souvenir de la peur et la haine dans lesquelles il avait été élevé.

Et puis, il devait vivre avec la suspicion dans les yeux des gens, le doute sur le camp qu'il avait occupé et même le témoignage de ce foutu Potter n'avait rien changé. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy était nécessairement mauvais. Il se moquait bien de leurs avis et il bombait le torse encore plus fièrement quand il entendait des murmures sur son passage. On n'enlève pas si facilement sa dignité à un descendant des familles Black et Malfoy. Que ce soit dit.

Quelques années passèrent pendant lesquelles il s'attela à ne rien faire, drapé dans sa superbe, si ce n'est jouer les dandys décadents, se montrant dans les soirées mondaines, toujours toisant de son regard opaque ceux qui osaient porter le moindre jugement sur le froid jeune homme qu'il était.

Pourtant Draco était beau, d'une beauté glaciale et envoutante, le port altier, les traits fins et la peau incroyablement blanche, des cheveux d'une blondeur extrême tombant en boucles disciplinées sur ses épaules aussi bien ciselées que l'ovale de son visage. On aurait dit quelque prince transylvanien venu de contrées lointaines. Et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était si souvent invité.

Il restait un beau parti. Avait le sens de la répartie et de la verve mais ses colères étaient fréquentes et redoutées. Et finalement il était tout aussi seul dans ces soirées qu'il l'était dans son immense manoir. Alors, à ces moments là, lorsqu'il ne s'enivrait pas de vin pour oublier et qu'il s'autorisait à penser avec une lucidité qu'il n'aimait pas, alors il se rappelait que Harry Potter lui manquait.

Il aurait tué plutôt que de le reconnaître. Mais Harry avait toujours était le seul à lui tenir tête, à lui parler d'égal à égal, poing contre poing.

Bon, Blaise aussi. Un peu. Mais son ancien ami Serpentard s'était lassé de ses faux-semblants et ne donnait plus beaucoup signe de vie. Quant à Harry Potter, il avait juste tâché de ne jamais le croiser, lui et sa poule rouquine. Il aurait été méchant, il le savait. Quelque part, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, elle avait pris sa place et était devenue son centre d'intérêt.

Et puis ce matin-là, il avait cédé, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Pansy était venue carillonner à la porte du Manoir et lui, émergeant d'une épouvantable gueule de bois, il lui avait ouvert par mégarde.

- Il y a une réunion d'anciens élèves ce soir, Draco, tu te souviens ?

- Mmh ?

- La réunion des 10 ans, tout le monde sera là.

- Non Pansy, tout le monde ne sera pas là.

Il pensa un instant à Severus sur qui il avait toujours compté, il pensa à tous ceux qui étaient morts cette nuit-là. Putain mais quel besoin de se revoir pour se rappeler !

- Si tu n'y vas pas, les autres n'auront d'yeux que pour Potter et Weasley, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te volent la vedette.

_Quelle perfidie. C'est tellement pitoyable. Je n'ai plus rien à foutre de nos vieilles rivalités de gamin, si tu savais…_

- Tu es pathétique, Pansy.

Il s'apprêta à lui fermer la porte au nez, son mal de tête devenait intenable, mais sa tenace compagne l'en empêcha d'un mouvement rapide.

- Regarde ce que tu es devenu Draco, mais regarde-toi, tu pues l'alcool à 10 heures du matin.

Il planta son regard acier dans ceux de la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas devant l'intensité qu'on y lisait.

- Dégage Parkinson, tout de suite.

- Pardon Draco, je t'en prie…

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait claqué la porte avec une rage et un mépris à peine contenus. Alors c'était ça ? Même pour elle, il faisait pitié. Eh bien, ils verraient tous ce que lui, Draco Malfoy, était devenu.

**_A suivre_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Le soir venu, il avait enfilé ses plus beaux habits, dans un savant mélange de décontraction et de chic absolu. Une chemise en satin noir ajustée et soulignant à la perfection sa taille féline, un jean sombre et une ceinture épaisse surmontée d'une boucle argentée où s'entrelaçaient le M. des Malfoy et le serpent de son ancienne maison. Une tenue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris et la blondeur de ses cheveux lissés avec tout autant de soin.

Et l'effet fut réussi. Le silence fut absolu lorsqu'il parut dans la grande salle de réception attenante à Poudlard, son pas léger était le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre. Les regards étaient admiratifs, accusateurs ou craintifs. Puis les murmures vinrent, de plus en plus forts.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ait le culot de se montrer ici, entendit-il.

Il ne leur adressa à tous que des regards méprisants et hautains, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne à sa rencontre et lui serre la main avec une cordialité dans laquelle ne subsistait pas grand-chose de leur ancienne amitié.

- Heureux de te voir, Draco.

- Moi de même, répondit-il sur le même ton convenu.

Pansy se joignit au tandem avec un peu plus de timidité au seul souvenir de la violence de l'héritier Malfoy, le matin même.

Et puis, enfin, il l'aperçut. Harry Potter, en personne. Aussi brun que lui était blond, aussi souriant que lui était froid. Aussi Gryffondor qu'il était Serpentard.

Harry tourna doucement ses prunelles vertes vers les yeux gris du nouveau venu. Ils se détaillèrent un court instant, se jaugeant sans urgence, comme si chacun d'entre eux cherchait dans le regard de l'autre la façon adéquate de réagir à cette étrange retrouvaille. Ce fut bien évidemment, le brun qui s'avança vers lui le premier.

- Content que tu sois venu, Malfoy, dit-il bien fort pour faire taire les derniers murmures.

Il ne lui tendit pas la main, craignant son indifférence mais ne se départit pas d'un petit sourire en coin qui semblait montrer au jeune homme blond que les paroles n'étaient pas que pure politesse.

- Je n'aurais pas raté les 10 ans de ton sacre, Potter, lâcha-t-il entre amusement et hostilité.

Harry choisit de sourire.

- La belette femelle n'est pas pendue à ton bras ? demanda-t-il encore, cherchant Ginny du regard.

Cette fois, l'autre haussa les épaules dans un soupir.

- Je croyais que tu aurais un peu changé.

- Déçu Potter ?

_A la réflexion, non_. Pour Harry Potter, vainqueur du monde sorcier, ces dix années n'avaient pas été synonymes de gloire et de cocktails comme semblait penser son ancien ennemi. Non. Il avait dormi avec les fantômes de tous ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, de tous ceux qui avaient cru en lui au point d'y perdre la vie. Et enfin, il avait tué. Un être immonde oui, mais un être vivant malgré tout. L'amour de Ginny et de ses amis ne calmaient pas l'angoisse permanente qui lui vrillait le cœur et qui le réveillait la nuit dans cet incroyable sentiment de manque. _Dumbledore. Rogue. Remus. Et Sirius, bon sang…_ Que croyait Draco ? Qu'on criait victoire et qu'on recommençait tout à zéro ? Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Bien sûr que non… On continuait avec chacun ses cicatrices dont les plus profondes n'étaient pas forcément sur le front…

Les prunelles émeraude s'étaient un peu assombries. Draco le vit-il ? Inexplicablement, il murmura :

- 10 ans ne suffisent pas à oublier, je te devais bien de rester un peu moi-même.

Harry fut surpris, tellement surpris que Draco regretta presque ses paroles. Le regard vert qu'il posa sur lui était si profond et si intense que le blond se sentit légèrement déstabilisé. Lui qui avait surtout été habitué à lire dans ces yeux-là de la haine, de la colère, parfois même de la pitié, croyait soudain y lire… Y lire quoi ?

_De la reconnaissance ?_

Cet échange muet fut rompu par l'arrivée inopinée de la dite belette rousse qui entraina son Harry loin du Prince Serpentard.

- Tu sais ce que les gens racontent sur lui, ses orgies, ses fréquentations, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tandis qu'Harry perçut parfaitement le regard orageux de son ancien ennemi qui avait suivi la gentille scénette avec un air mi écœuré, mi consterné.

Les danses se succédèrent, ainsi que les discours où se mêlaient souvenirs émus et commémorations respectueuses pour ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient plus là. Certains étaient devenus ce qu'ils rêvaient d'être comme Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui se bécotaient dans un coin en lançant de temps à autres des regards remplis de leur ancienne rancune d'enfants à Draco qui se demanda pourquoi il était venu.

Il se saisit d'un troisième verre du curieux ponch bleu clair que Luna Lovegood avait préparé selon une recette semblait-il très personnelle et lui lança une incantation du bout de sa baguette pour renforcer son apport en alcool.

- Tu ne devrais pas tant boire, la soirée est loin d'être finie, intervint le jeune héros à la cicatrice semblant se matérialiser devant lui.

- Saint-Potty, toujours à jouer les anges gardiens ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, dix ans ne suffisent pas à oublier.

L'héritier Malfoy planta ses iris acier dans ceux qui lui faisaient face, une mèche de cheveux blond s'était échappée de son lissage minutieux et l'alcool donnaient à son teint de porcelaine des nuances de rose qui rendaient son visage plus humain que d'ordinaire.

- Je n'aurais pas du venir, toute cette mascarade, c'est tellement pitoyable.

- Non Draco, c'est juste leur manière de ne pas oublier.

Le blond vida son verre d'un trait, le regard devenant un peu plus brumeux, il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante sur ce qu'il pensait de toutes ces niaiseries, de ces anciens élèves qui n'étaient même pas présents, pour la plupart, le fameux soir où se scellait le destin du monde sorcier. Mais quelque chose le retint, comme une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. _Draco_. Son prénom dans la bouche de Potter semblait avoir une musicalité toute particulière. Il se reprit. C'était Potter, que diable.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-il d'une voix cassante.

- J'ai été heureux de te revoir, Malfoy, _vraiment_, répondit l'autre sans se formaliser et avec une intonation légèrement mélancolique.

Et c'est lui qui quitta la fête. Parce que lui non plus n'y trouvait pas sa place. Le Saint-Potty qu'il était n'avait pas pu refuser ça à ses amis mais le cœur n'y était pas. Seule la présence de Malfoy avait eu quelque chose de bizarrement réconfortant. Lui ne faisait pas semblant. Lui savait qu'on ne guérissait pas en chantant. _Ni en buvant_, pensa-t-il malgré tout.

Draco Malfoy regarda Harry Potter s'en aller sur cet étrange au revoir. Il sentait bien que quelque chose venait de se passer mais il n'était pas prêt à enterrer si facilement la hache de guerre. Leur rivalité avait duré longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour s'effacer en un discours presque courtois. Pourtant il avait senti comme un écho, une résonance, comme s'ils se comprenaient. Et Merlin ce qu'Harry était devenu beau en perdant de sa candeur d'adolescent, ses cheveux bruns si sauvages, ce regard si profond et cette incroyable douceur dans chacun de ses mots…

Il préféra ne pas y penser, il se resservit un verre de ponch façon Luna.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Leur seconde rencontre, quelques semaines plus tard, fut plus mouvementée. Draco avait abusé de Whisky Pur Feu au chaudron Baveur et le taulier avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'invectiver, de lui prier de déguerpir, que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Furieux et plus tout à fait maître de ses actes, Draco avait brandi sa baguette et prononcé un sort digne du « Mangemort qu'il était » avait-il rétorqué. L'homme avait été pris de terribles maux de ventre et la serveuse n'avait pas trouvé d'autre recours que d'appeler un Auror à l'aide.

L'Auror en question, Harry, avait été un peu interloqué de voir l'ancien Serpentard dans cet état d'ivresse avancé qui le rendait paradoxalement beaucoup plus prolixe qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. La fameuse carapace Malfoy était bien fissurée, les yeux hagards, les cheveux en bataille, il était tellement différent, toujours agressif, toujours méprisant mais beaucoup moins distant. Presque accessible ?

- Merde, Malfoy, combien de verres tu as bu ?

- Pas assez pour te trouver attirant, répondit l'héritier déchu dans un rire de dément.

Harry fut encore plus surpris de la répartie qu'il ne l'avait été de le trouver là.

- Allez viens, on sort d'ici, tu t'es déjà attiré bien assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Ils sortirent, en titubant, l'un sous l'effet de l'alcool, l'autre sous le poids de son compagnon.

- Accio Aqua, murmura Harry sans ménagement, une fois dehors.

Un sceau d'eau apparut en suspension au-dessus de Malfoy fils et se déversa entièrement sur lui. La douche froide, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

- Putain Potter, t'es tombé sur la tête, de quoi je vais avoir l'air ? hurla le blond furieux et soudainement parfaitement lucide, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ah, je retrouve le vrai Draco Malfoy, et il partit d'un éclat de rire si sincère que l'autre en demeura interdit.

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes, les yeux soudain captifs l'un de l'autre et Draco, subitement mal à l'aise, se sentit obligé de parler :

- La suite du programme ? Tu m'embarques ? Je suis passible de quoi ?

- De rien du tout si tu ne remets pas ça.

Le blond se redressa, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour se sécher. Il soupira.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Potter ? Tu n'as plus de méchant mage noir à terrasser alors tu joues les bons samaritains avec les vilains Mangemorts à la dérive ?

Le ton était acide et le regard acier.

- Draco…

- Putain, mais arrête de me parler comme si on était potes, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié de Gryffondor.

Harry allait répliquer mais Draco était lancé et plus rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'arrêter :

- Si tu veux de la reconnaissance, va donc sauter ta pétasse rousse et fous-moi la paix…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing d'Harry atterrit sur sa figure, suivi d'un second. Son regard gris prit une teinte mauvaise et les coups s'échappèrent à leur tour de ses poings. Ils roulèrent à terre et se bagarrèrent avec rage, exorcisant d'anciennes blessures trop longtemps enfouies, déchargeant la peine de leur cœur dans chaque assaut. Mais des deux, Draco était le plus possédé, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement embués de larmes et il ne réprimait pas ses gestes. Devant cette tristesse infinie qu'Harry crut déceler dans les yeux de son rival l'espace d'une seconde, il baissa la garde. Erreur fatale car Draco n'était plus maître de lui, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry avec tellement de violence dans le regard que ce dernier craignit pour sa vie.

- Et maintenant Malfoy ? Tu vas me tuer ?

L'autre sembla se réveiller d'un coup en entendant ces mots, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il sortait d'une transe et lâcha sa baguette. Le souffle erratique, le regard perdu…

- Je…

Harry, lui aussi à bout de force et de souffle, le vit tellement égaré que sa colère retomba immédiatement. La fureur de Malfoy, même dans leurs pires bagarres, n'avait jamais atteint ce niveau de violence.

- Je comprends, tu sais… dit-il seulement.

Draco reposa son regard gris sur lui, à travers ses mèches éparses.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Et il souleva doucement sa manche, découvrant la trace encore visible de la marque noire de Voldemort. Et alors qu'il faisait ce geste, il ne put retenir davantage les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues blanches laissant un sillon humide sur sa peau fine.

Il sentit alors deux bras fermes l'étreindre avec force et le contact des cheveux de ce fichu sauveur contre sa poitrine et toute rancœur disparut de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Draco.

Et cette fois-ci, son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre garçon lui parut la plus belle des mélodies.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour et Draco se laissa guider chez lui par le jeune Auror. Quelques passants les regardèrent avec une certaine inquiétude. Harry avait une lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir et Draco n'était pas tellement plus avantagé. Mais les sortilèges de guérison n'étaient pas leur fort, alors ils ne tentèrent aucune incantation avant d'être arrivés à bon port.

- Il n'y a personne, dit seulement Draco lorsqu'Harry essaya d'ouvrir la grande porte du manoir Malfoy.

Un elfe de maison leur ouvrit.

- Oui, enfin à part le petit personnel, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'elfe prit la relève d'Harry manifestement habitué à voir son maître dans cet état et le brun, après une courte hésitation, rentra chez lui. Il était épuisé et dans un piteux état, les cheveux en bataille, les marques de son corps à corps bien visibles sur son visage et Ginny accourra à lui, effrayée par l'état de son fiancé.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

- Malfoy, répondit-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était dangereux.

- Non, c'est que…

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit son chaudron et s'affaira à confectionner une potion de soin, il conclut pourtant, davantage pour lui que pour elle, afin de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer :

- Il a plutôt l'air désespéré.

- Et bien, ça ne le rend que plus dangereux.

- Oui, mais ce qu'il a traversé… commença-t-il en se remémorant la scène où Draco, à genoux, le visage maculé de larmes, avait remonté sa manche pour lui montrer sa marque…

Il s'interrompit, voyant comme un volcan en fusion dans les yeux de sa compagne.

- Et nous Harry ? Ce qu'on a traversé, nous ? J'ai perdu un frère, alors les états d'âme de Malfoy, son prétendu repentir, oui, je m'en contrefous.

- Ginny…

Trop tard, elle avait tourné les talons et claqué la porte. Il se retrouva seul un instant dans ce grand hall sombre où un tableau de Sirius le regardait avec un haussement de sourcil. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il aurait pu facilement se faire pardonner mais ce soir, il préférait être seul. Il ferma les yeux, tacha de se convaincre que ses fantômes veillaient sur lui. Malfoy, lui, avait-il seulement le moindre ange gardien ? Probablement pas, quand on choisit l'ombre, on ne peut jamais vraiment en sortir. La réaction même de Ginny le prouvait « _son prétendu repentir_ »…

Et pourtant, il en était sûr, Draco avait choisi le bon camp au dernier moment, certes, peut-être plus par lâcheté que par conviction, mais sans sa mère et lui, serait-il vraiment ressorti vainqueur de cet ultime affrontement ?

Draco avait tort en tout cas, ce n'était pas son penchant Gryffondor pour les causes perdues qui l'avait poussé à rester à ses côtés, c'était la détresse digne de son ancien camarade. Parce qu'elle réveillait en lui une même douleur, ensevelie pour faire toujours bonne figure. Bref, sauver Draco, c'était en quelque sorte se sauver lui-même.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Le réveil fut encore difficile pour Draco, gueule de bois et ecchymoses offraient un parfait aperçu d'une matinée à la Malfoy. Il se regarda dans le miroir, grommela un vague « merde » et s'attela à transformer ce qu'il voyait en un parfait masque de froideur à la beauté implacable. Et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d'y parvenir mais orgueil Malfoy obligeant, il se devait de garder la face, quoi qu'il advienne…

Et puis doucement, les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il n'en était pas fier. Ni de sa colère, ni de sa faiblesse devant son ancien ennemi. Mais il se rappelait aussi de la chaleur de ses bras autour des siens, de cette présence qui l'espace d'une seconde avait dissipé sa solitude et le froid de son cœur… et pour ça aussi, il lui en voulait. _Satané Gryffondor._

Sa voix tonna dans l'imposant Manoir.

- Le maître a appelé ? demanda timidement l'elfe de maison.

- Quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Un rendez-vous programmé de longue date chez la famille Parkinson, avec madame votre mère.

Il jura de plus belle et envoya valser une grande jarre remplie de poudre de cheminette qui se dispersa partout dans la chambre formant un épais brouillard.

- Limpia polvora, râla-t-il en agitant sa baguette et la chambre retrouva sa propreté initiale.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après toutes ces années, Pansy soit encore prête à un mariage arrangé avec lui. Le nom des Malfoy n'avait plus vraiment le prestige d'antan, alors quoi ? Sa fortune ? Pfff, ou bien Pansy l'aimait vraiment ? Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Vu la perpétuelle indifférence qu'il affichait de plus en plus ostensiblement… Quelle blague. Ou bien, c'était une idée de Narcissa, craignant que personne ne veuille de lui ? Il plaisait, certes, mais il portait ce nom, cette marque…

Il soupira. Enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc confectionné dans un tissu soyeux italien. Se contempla. Replaça une mèche décidément rebelle et se dirigea vers la porte bien décidé à abréger cette rencontre.

Et il ouvrit la porte sur Harry Potter qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

- C'est pas vrai. Tu ne veux pas m'oublier un peu ! dit-il d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet.

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

_Malfoy est plus doué que moi pour faire disparaître les traces de coups sur son visage._

Au-delà de cette évidente transformation, le brun ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de cette fine silhouette élancée toute de blanc vêtue. Le profil fier de son visage résolument aristocratique, l'arête de son nez parfaitement dessinée, ses lèvres fines d'un rose léger contrastant avec la pâleur délicate de sa peau. La classe incarnée.

- Je rêve où tu me mates, Potter ?

L'autre sortit de sa contemplation et protesta, déclenchant un léger rire triomphal de son ancien ennemi. Ce Malfoy-là savait à merveille cacher les fêlures qui sommeillaient en lui. Et si les images de la veille n'étaient pas si ancrées dans la mémoire du jeune homme à la cicatrice, il aurait pensé que Draco Malfoy était bien ce qu'il paraissait être. Un Dorian Gray cynique et sans failles. Un connard d'aristocrate de Sang Pur pétri de suffisance. _Et incroyablement beau._

- Comment fais-tu pour… pour être tellement toi ? articula-t-il bêtement.

- Ne cherche pas, des années d'expérience et une classe innée, aucune chance que tu y parviennes un jour.

Mais ce disant, il ne pouvait nier que si lui excellait dans l'art d'être sophistiqué, Potter, lui, était le roi du look négligé décontracté du meilleur effet. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille offraient un côté sauvage à son regard vert, son jean et son simple pull noir enfilé à la va-vite soulignaient une stature de sportif aguerri et son teint très légèrement cuivré avait quelque chose des surfeurs moldus. Inexplicablement, cela le radoucit.

- Pour hier… souffla-t-il dans un murmure léger.

- Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien.

Et Draco sentit à nouveau cette chaleur dans le cœur à laquelle il refusait de donner un nom. Il sentit aussi un inhabituel besoin de prolonger l'échange, du coup, alors qu'il avait déjà fait quelques pas, il se ravisa :

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais chez les Parkinson.

Harry fut pour le moins surpris de l'invitation et de l'attitude du blond. Il lui offrit cependant un sourire sincère qui valait pour un oui et le rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Demande officielle, si j'en juge ta tenue, questionna le sauveur du monde.

Draco s'indigna.

- Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu m'imagines au bras de Pansy ? Remarque, que peux-tu y comprendre ? Tu es bien au bras de la belette.

- Draco, arrête ça, soupira Harry, se remémorant comment la dernière allusion à Ginny avait dégénéré.

Malfoy allait rétorquer par une autre de ses mauvaises piques mais il se rappela également la bagarre de la veille, sa colère, sa violence... Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais il savait qu'Harry s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'un sortilège impardonnable sorte de sa baguette. Et pourtant, le brun était là ce matin, tout sourire auprès de lui, n'affichant aucune rancune.

- Est-ce que… ça va, je veux dire… hier… commença-t-il moins à l'aise que d'ordinaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Écoute Harry, je…

Le sourire rayonnant de l'ancien Gryffondor l'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il se gifla mentalement. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

- Que vas-tu faire pour Pansy ?

Draco mit ses mains dans ses poches et inspira profondément. Sa mère serait déçue de son énième refus, mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il suffisait d'un coup de baguette magique pour tout régler ? Pansy n'était pas très jolie mais d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours été là, fidèle comme une ombre…

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille, c'est juste…

- Que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Aimer ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « aimer » ? Quand on n'avait appris qu'à dominer. Est-ce que Lucius l'aimait lorsqu'il le frappait pour qu'il obéisse au doigt et à l'œil aux consignes du mage noir ?

- Les Malfoy n'aiment personne, Potter, je croyais que tu savais ça.

Il y avait de l'humour dans l'intonation mais Harry perçut malgré tout l'amertume qui s'y cachait également. Marchant sur des œufs, il tenta néanmoins :

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- Narcissa. Je veux dire c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait qu'elle m'a épargné.

Il fronça les sourcils et se raidit. Il y avait des sujets qu'il n'était pas prêt à aborder. Et surtout pas ceux qui touchaient à sa mère.

- Bon, tu vois, je te remercie de garder pour toi le spectacle lamentable de ma décadence d'hier, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie, je suis bien clair ?

Et ce disant, il darda son regard orageux dans l'océan vert en face de lui.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, Malfoy, je croyais que tu avais compris que nos querelles d'ado n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

- De là, à devenir amis…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris. Est-ce que Potter était bien en train de lui proposer l'amitié que jadis, enfants, il lui avait refusée ? Et ce sourire candide de gamin timide, comment était-ce possible de l'avoir conservé après tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans leur vie ? Peut-être que c'est parce que Draco se sentait désespérément seul qu'il ne répondit pas par la négative.

- Viens diner à la maison ce soir, tu nous raconteras ton entrevue, sourit Harry.

- Tu veux dire avec…

- Oui, je veux dire, avec Ginny.

Il soupira bruyamment et acquiesça légèrement avant de prendre congés pour s'engouffrer chez les Parkinson.

* * *

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai invité Draco à dîner.

- Harry… je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre mais de là à l'avoir à ma table.

Pourquoi est-ce que les choses devaient être toujours aussi compliquées dès qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier des Malfoy ? Ginny savait bien pourtant que sans Draco, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de victoire. Semblant lire ses pensées, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura :

- C'est toi qui as vaincu Tu-sais-qui, quoi que tu en penses, ce n'est pas lui.

- Ginny, si toi tu n'es pas capable de lui donner une seconde chance, personne ne le fera.

- C'est bon Harry, je vais faire un effort pour toi mais je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il y a des personnes qu'on ne peut pas changer et pour moi, Malfoy est de celles-là.

Draco avait beaucoup hésité avant de frapper à la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à accepter une aussi stupide invitation, mais après la pénible altercation avec la famille de Pansy, il avait besoin de se changer les esprits et il s'était finalement décidé.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et son accueil fut si convenu que le jeune sorcier regretta immédiatement son choix. Il n'avait ni sa place à cet endroit, ni l'envie de s'y trouver.

- Weasley, salua-t-il pourtant du bout des lèvres et de cette fameuse voix traînante qui ramena la jeune fille quelques années en arrière.

Il entra dans cette maison qui ne lui était pas complètement étrangère par ce je-ne-sais-quoi de Black qu'il y avait dedans et emprunta le couloir qui menait jusqu'au séjour.

Harry lui offrit un de ses sourires chaleureux et gauches qui lui montrait bien que eux deux dans la même pièce et sans insultes, ça n'avait rien d'habituel. Draco paraissait fatigué, les premiers boutons de son col étaient ouverts sur un cou d'un blanc de porcelaine et le vert des yeux qui lui faisaient face s'y attarda une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

- Alors, Parkinson ? demanda-t-il pour donner le change.

Le blond fit un geste d'humeur suivi d'un soupir profond.

- On dit qu'elle n'est plus pareille depuis la guerre, commenta la jeune fille rousse.

- Du côté des « méchants », ça n'a pas été facile non plus, répondit l'aristocrate légèrement sur la défensive.

- Oh ne le prends pas sur ce ton, Malfoy, toi, tu n'as perdu aucun membre de ta famille dans cette guerre.

Harry redouta le pire, on n'attaquait jamais un Malfoy de face mais il était trop tard pour intervenir, le coup avait porté et le retour ne se fit pas attendre, aussi cinglant et acide qu'on pouvait l'imaginer :

- J'y ai perdu mon père et des amis, madame monopole du malheur. Toi, après tout, tu n'as perdu qu'un des jumeaux et entre nous, un seul suffit largement !

La gifle siffla dans l'air avant même que le blond ne puisse l'anticiper, laissant une marque rouge extrêmement nette sur la peau trop blanche du garçon.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Il s'était élancé à sa suite sans réfléchir. Au lieu de rester auprès d'elle. Ce qui aurait été après tout assez logique. L'ancien Serpentard s'était montré cruel et la gifle qu'il avait reçue était parfaitement justifiée. Mais Harry était comme ça, il agissait par instinct et son instinct lui commandait de le suivre, _lui_. Parce que lui, était à la dérive et que Ginny, elle, était forte, l'avait toujours été.

- Malfoy, attends ! cria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras, sans réaliser qu'il l'avait cette fois-ci appelé par son patronyme.

Draco, en revanche, avait parfaitement saisi cette différence dans les mots du brun et ses paroles n'en furent que plus acides.

- Quoi, Potter ? Tu veux me dire que cette invitation, c'était une idée de merde ? Oui, ça l'était, maintenant, ce qui serait bien pour nous deux, c'est que tu m'oublies pour de bon !

- Je suis désolé… Je croyais…

- Mais tu croyais quoi bordel ? Qu'on avait la moindre chance de s'entendre ? Tout nous oppose, je ne fais pas partie de ton p'tit monde en sucre avec tes gentils amis pétris de préjugés et de bonne morale. Je ne suis pas un gentil, Potter et je n'ai jamais fait semblant de l'être !

Et il dégagea son bras violemment pour se libérer de l'emprise du Sauveur, avec à nouveau cette fureur destructrice dans les yeux.

- Tu te trompes Draco, nous avons quelque chose en commun, souffla-t-il d'un ton bas et si grave que le blond arrêta sa course pour le regarder.

- La mort… La peur… mes amis ne comprennent pas ça. Ils ont souffert aussi, bien sûr, ils ont perdu des proches comme Ginny. Mais moi, je ne peux pas oublier… ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi, cette peur glacée qui me réveillait la nuit, son regard à _Lui_, dans mon esprit, sa haine… Cette terreur me saisit encore aujourd'hui à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco Malfoy s'était tu. En d'autres temps, il lui aurait crié que ça n'avait rien à voir, que lui, Harry Potter avait toujours été dans la lumière, qu'il avait la reconnaissance, l'amour, la gloire… mais là, dans ses grands yeux verts, il voyait une détresse profonde, une incroyable solitude qu'il connaissait bien pour la vivre au quotidien. Harry lui ouvrait son cœur et si mauvais pouvait être Draco, il ne pouvait pas y rester insensible.

Il acquiesça en silence.

- Je ne suis pas capable de partager ce poids-là, dit-il finalement plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? demanda Harry d'une voix si douce et si fragile que Draco sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

La lune les éclairait dans cette petite rue du Square Grimmaurd et toute violence avait quitté les yeux orageux du jeune adulte blond qui se teintèrent finalement d'une nouvelle lueur indéfinissable plus intense encore sous les reflets de l'astre blanc. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne savait qu'y lire. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes. Puis doucement, l'héritier des Malfoy s'avança tout prêt de lui, le dominant légèrement de sa stature élancée et sans qu'Harry ne l'anticipe, il le poussa contre le mur, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en plantant le gris tumultueux de ses prunelles dans les yeux verts qui s'agrandissaient sous la surprise.

Puis tout aussi furtivement, il se recula, adressa un dernier regard au garçon-qui-a-survécu dans lequel cette fois-ci se mêlaient luxure, doute et tristesse. Puis il transplana avant qu'une réaction ne puisse donner trop de sens à cet instant.

Harry, à présent seul dans la ruelle, demeura interdit quelques minutes, en proie à de nombreux sentiments contraires. La pluie commençait à tomber mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Pas après ça_._ Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi Draco avait fait un geste aussi insensé. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine. Et pourquoi il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'avant. Alors, il marcha sous les gouttes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte d'Hermione et Ron.

Il n'osa pas sonner à cette heure tardive. Il ne savait que faire, mais par le plus grand des hasards, Hermione l'aperçut en tirant le rideau de sa chambre. Seul sous la pluie battante, hagard et ne cherchant pas à s'abriter. Elle surgit immédiatement sur le pas de la porte avec un grand parapluie mais comme il ne faisait toujours pas mine de vouloir rentrer, elle le rejoignit.

- Mon Dieu Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Ron, j'ai besoin de te parler…

Elle ne dit rien, Hermione avait toujours su écouter sans poser trop de questions quand il se mettait dans un état pareil et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… enfin depuis ce jour-là où Harry avait triomphé.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans un petit bar de quartier et elle écouta sans jugement le récit de son ami, haussant de temps en temps un sourcil de surprise mais s'abstenant de tout commentaires tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le sermonner, il semblait si désemparé.

- Je ne savais pas Harry que tu te sentais aussi mal… dit-elle culpabilisant légèrement et sachant pertinemment que tout à son bonheur avec Ron, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu voir.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute 'Mione, dit-il simplement les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Malfoy soit la solution. Il… enfin, il pourrait t'entraîner tellement plus bas.

- Je sais… soupira-t-il la surprenant par son ton posé si différent de l'adolescent impulsif qu'il était autrefois.

- Mais d'un autre côté, il s'est montré plutôt euh… humain avec toi, plus grand-chose de la Fouine qu'il était, précisa-t-elle en faisant un effort surhumain de conciliation.

- Ginny ne peut pas comprendre ça, ni Ron… et je ne leur en veux pas.

- Il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- 'Mione !

- Tu cherchais son amitié, OK, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse, lui. Si tu veux continuer sur cette voie, autant être honnête avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux sur son amie, vaguement déstabilisé. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de répondre « non, il ne me plaît pas » comme ça allait de soi. _Parce que ça allait de soi, non ?_ Il repensa malgré lui au contact délicat des lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes, à ce parfum de miel et d'agrumes qu'il avait senti dans le même temps et à ce regard presque hésitant, tellement loin de ce masque d'indifférence hautaine qu'il portait en permanence…

- Oh Merlin, il te plaît ! conclut Hermione d'un air dépité, avec sa clairvoyance habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle soupira.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse pour toi sauf, je ne sais pas, réfléchis bien aux conséquences.

- Tu… me détesterais ?

- Oh, tu sais bien que non, Harry. Mais pour Ron, euh, ce serait plus difficile. C'est de la Fouine dont on parle quand même.

Il s'autorisa à sourire et promit de la tenir au courant.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Trop de jours passèrent sans qu'il ne se décide à agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Devant son silence et ses moments d'absence, Ginny se sentait impuissante et exclue et les tensions devenaient de plus en plus manifestes. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus plus sombres que d'accoutumée et la fatigue s'ajoutait à son incertitude.

Et puis un jour, las de trop y réfléchir, il se retrouva devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy, avant même de savoir ce qu'il dirait. Il resta prostré dans l'embrasure de la porte, alors que l'elfe de maison l'annonçait et l'ancien Prince Serpentard parut enfin, encore plus fier que d'ordinaire, et au regard glacial qu'il posa sur lui, Harry comprit qu'il avait trop tardé avant de venir.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gronda-t-il, l'œil mauvais et sans l'inviter à entrer.

- Draco, attends ! répondit-il malgré tout en forçant le passage.

Le maître des lieux mit instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette. Percevant ce réflexe, Harry se dit une fois de plus que le blond devait être habitué aux réactions sur le qui-vive, on ne gommait pas aisément vingt ans de peur et de réunions nocturnes.

- Tu peux te montrer plus teigneux qu'un Scroutt à pétard quand tu t'y mets !

L'insulte saugrenue fit son effet et détendit imperceptiblement l'intéressé, bien que l'image ne fût pas vraiment flatteuse.

- Et toi, aussi collant qu'un veracrasse, répondit-il vaguement amusé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu puis un silence gênant s'installa doucement. Le non-dit était là, palpable et Harry prit son courage à deux mains :

- L'autre soir…

Draco, mal à l'aise cherchait déjà un faux-fuyant typiquement Serpentard, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement discréditant d'avance les prétextes qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il laissa quelques unes de ses mèches blondes retomber sur ses yeux pour éviter de montrer son trouble passager, puis reprit son ton un peu cynique pour murmurer d'une voix tout juste audible :

- Oublie ça.

Le brun soupira légèrement et s'approcha un peu plus près de lui.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry était suffisamment proche pour que Draco sente son souffle tiède sur sa peau, son parfum de cannelle semblait également flotter dans l'atmosphère et il était difficile d'ignorer sa proximité. Il tressaillit légèrement, détestant montrer à son ancien ennemi une faiblesse supplémentaire.

- Toi et moi, articula-t-il finalement, ça n'aurait aucun sens…

- Rien n'a de sens Draco, ni cette prophétie qui m'a volé ma jeunesse, ni ton éducation qui sacralise les Sangs Purs, on était des enfants, nous n'avions pas le choix… Aujourd'hui on est libres de choisir une autre voie…

L'héritier Malfoy releva la tête et perçut de la colère et la désillusion dans les yeux du Sauveur.

- De quoi suis-je libre, Potter, tu peux me le dire ? Aux yeux de tous, je suis et je resterai le sale Mangemort promis à rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres ! On ne me verra jamais autrement !

- Moi, je te vois autrement, répondit le brun sans hésitation, le regardant droit dans ses yeux acier.

Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer à ses mots et l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il était vraiment possible d'échapper à son destin, puis il se reprit mais ne se renferma pas complètement, il murmura juste :

- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira. Il avait toujours été un peu trop prompt à juger et cataloguer les personnes. Tout Sauveur qu'il était, il avait compris trop tard que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils paraissent. Il avait eu confiance en Dumbledore mais pas suffisamment pour le croire lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'il ne fallait pas juger Rogue. Ni Draco. Et il en avait payé le prix.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il s'était assagi, il avait appris à lire au-delà des apparences et il voyait autre chose que du mépris dans les yeux gris du jeune aristocrate en face de lui. Il y avait beaucoup d'amertume mais une petite lucarne d'espoir. Cependant, comme il tardait à lui répondre, le blond se détourna.

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, Malfoy !

Et en disant ces mots, il lui saisit le bras. Ce contact leur procura à tous deux un léger frisson qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à cacher. Sous la chemise soyeuse et probablement horriblement onéreuse du blond, Harry sentait une musculature fine et ferme, il desserra les doigts presque immédiatement.

- Je t'ai toujours détesté, Harry.

Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait à nouveau employé son prénom, dans la phrase qui se devait de clore cet échange qui ne rimait à rien. Il voulait être seul, il n'avait besoin de personne. Évidemment, la lueur particulière dans les yeux trop verts du Sauveur, lui indiqua que celui-ci avait perçu cette inexplicable familiarité. Une faiblesse d'autant plus blâmable pour le blond qu'Harry l'appelait à nouveau par son nom…

- Et moi aussi. Mais notre haine nous a permis d'endurer tout le reste, la guerre, la peur…

- Un Malfoy n'a pas peur, répondit l'autre comme un réflexe.

Et pourtant… Il ferma les yeux. Il revit comme dans un mauvais rêve toutes leurs bagarres d'adolescent, ce désespoir dans les yeux du garçon qui a survécu, sa propre fureur à lui qui décuplait ses coups. Un exutoire. Un combat cathartique pour oublier… une autre haine plus enfouie, plus insidieuse. La haine impuissante contre le mal en personne. _Le lord noir._

- Si je ne te déteste plus, à quoi est-ce que je pourrais me raccrocher ? ajouta-t-il finalement bien plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

A nouveau, leurs yeux s'ancrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas retentisse dans l'escalier et que Draco ne précipite Harry dehors.

- C'est ma mère, va-t-en.

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Harry resta quelques minutes devant la porte du Manoir. Comme souvent, il avait agi par instinct, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Son cœur était assailli par des sentiments contraires. Il revoyait les yeux gris légèrement voilés par le désir, les pommettes roses sur la peau blanche, et son cœur battait la chamade à ce seul souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Draco le troublait. Et pourtant… Le visage de Ginny, ses grands yeux verts s'imposaient à lui comme une gifle. La femme de sa vie, la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et le remords était aussi fort que ce besoin d'aller plus avant avec l'ancien Serpentard.

_J'avais tout et je suis près à tout perdre pour lui. Suis-je devenu fou ?_

Il n'était pas fier de lui mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas de fuir. Il fallait être honnête avec Ginny et son cœur se serrait à cette seule idée.

Cependant il n'eut pas vraiment à se préparer car Ginny l'attendait et lorsqu'il entra chez lui, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les valises dans le couloir. Tout lui revint comme une claque, leur premier baiser, la présence constante de la jeune fille à ses côtés, son bonheur et il ne put réprimer quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry, commença-t-elle avec une voix qui dissimulait mal sa peine.

Il ne trouva aucun mot à répondre et elle lui fit un sourire doux amer.

- Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça, j'espère juste que tu trouveras la paix que je n'ai pas réussi à t'apporter.

Il ravala ses larmes.

- C'est moi qui ai été en dessous de tout, Ginny, je suis tellement désolé.

- Je sais.

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et le laissa définitivement seul dans cet immense appartement qui appartenait jadis à Sirius et il se sentit plus perdu encore qu'il ne l'était. Pourquoi rien n'allait ? Avait-il baissé trop vite les bras avec Ginny ? Il l'avait aimé du plus profondément de son âme mais cela n'avait pas suffit pour exorciser tous les démons qui le plongeaient dans une mélancolie inévitable. Il ne parvenait plus à faire semblant. Et le bonheur lui paraissait interdit. Malfoy dans tout cela ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. N'était pas certain d'identifier les sentiments naissants qu'il avait fait apparaître en lui mais auprès de lui, il s'était juste senti un peu plus vivant que d'habitude _et un peu plus authentique_.

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, savait parfaitement ce que Harry Potter représentait pour lui. Il avait toujours combattu cette dépendance mais c'était devenu moins simple à gérer depuis que le Gryffondor était réapparu dans sa vie, leur haine d'adolescent en moins. Il repensa à l'accueil froid qu'il venait de lui faire et sentit ce manque que son départ précipité avait laissé. Il savait qu'il devait mettre son orgueil Malfoy de côté et s'excuser.

Il transplana avant de changer d'avis et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley en train de déposer ses bagages dans la magicobus et tous deux se regardèrent d'un regard mi-hostile, mi-coupable sans prononcer de mots tellement la situation était évidente.

Elle lui tourna le dos sans le moindre geste et monta dans l'imposant bus, le laissant seul sur le trottoir intégrant tout ce que supposait ce départ précipité. Évidemment, Harry ne vint pas ouvrir au son de la sonnette et le jeune aristocrate agita sa baguette face à ce silence :

- Alohomora !

La porte se déverrouilla. _Stupide Potter. Pas même un sort de protection._

Il s'avança dans le couloir recouvert de portraits de la famille Black et quelques uns de Harry avec ses amis, puis il l'aperçut, dans le noir du salon éteint, sur le canapé, des larmes scintillants sur ses joues dans la pénombre.

- C'était ouvert, je suis entré, mentit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mal à l'aise.

Le brun ne répondit pas, plongeant la pièce dans un silence assourdissant. Il tourna enfin son visage vers lui. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais laissaient un sillon humide sur sa peau et Draco le trouva si vulnérable qu'il ne savait que dire. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas de ceux qui consolent. Il était de ceux qui font mal.

- Si c'est à cause de moi, je suis désolé, articula finalement le blond.

- Un Malfoy qui s'excuse ? tenta de sourire le jeune survivant.

- Tout arrive. Je suis désolé aussi pour le reste.

- Le reste ?

- Toutes ces années. Avoir insulté tes amis, toujours cherché à te nuire, à faire renvoyer ce stupide garde-chasse. N'avoir jamais pu dire non à mon père.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

- J'ai voulu protéger ma famille plutôt que d'être libre comme tu l'étais...

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, les yeux du brun se posèrent machinalement sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard, là où la marque devait se trouver et il sembla à Draco que ce regard-là lui brûlait la peau, il retira instinctivement son bras.

- Draco, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

C'était un peu trop pour lui, ce retour en arrière dans les souvenirs, il revoyait Lucius Malfoy au cimetière le jour de la mort de Cédric, il revoyait Lucius Maloy déposer le journal de Jedusor parmi les affaires de Ginny et avait encore un peu plus l'impression de la trahir en évoquant le passé avec Draco. Le blond, lui, n'insista pas. Il n'aima pas être congédié de la sorte alors qu'il lui avait semblé se livrer sur quelque chose de très personnel mais il ravala chaque phrase blessante qu'il aurait été capable de dire. Parce que dans la demande de son ancien rival, il sentait pour la première fois une sorte de marche arrière et ça faisait mal. Ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Toi et moi, ça n'aurait aucun sens._

**_A suivre_**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Il était tard et il pleuvait à torrent dehors quand Blaise Zabini entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir son ancien camarade Serpentard se tenir devant lui en râlant pour le temps d'attente, comme s'il était normal de recevoir de la visite à cette heure tardive.

- Draco ?

- Bon, tu me laisses entrer ou tu continues de me fixer comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard ?

- Euh, c'est que…

Le blond entra de force, épousseta son pardessus, l'accrocha au porte manteau et prit ses aises dans le salon comme un vieil habitué.

- Tu ne donnes quasi aucune nouvelle pendant presque dix ans et là tu débarques sans crier gare !

- J'ai besoin de toi, Blaise, répondit l'autre d'un ton si posé que l'autre fut arrêté dans ses reproches.

Le brun alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il posa devant eux. Il s'assit aux côtés de son ami sans autre forme de procès.

- Je t'écoute.

- D'abord, je suis désolé pour ce silence, j'étais un peu… à la dérive, murmura presque à mi-voix le blond en prenant encore une fois sur lui pour prononcer les mots « je suis désolé ».

Blaise haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre des excuses dans la bouche de celui qu'il avait toujours connu d'une telle mauvaise foi que les mots « désolés » ou « excuses » ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire.

- A la dérive, hein ? Un euphémisme pour la vie de débauche que tu as menée. Alcool, violence, aventures d'un soir, tu es devenu l'ombre de toi-même !

Blaise avait choisi de jouer cartes sur table. Il était prêt à pardonner à son ami mais pas seulement au prix d'un simple « désolé ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'a plu ? Ils ont mis mon père à Azkaban, j'étais montré du doigt par tout le monde, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour garder la tête haute mais j'ai toujours préféré fuir.

- Ils auraient fini par comprendre que tu n'es pas ton père.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier d'actes que je n'ai pas commis !

Le brun soupira. Il savait tout ça. Il avait voulu l'aider mais Draco était fier et ne laissait pas grand monde lui venir en aide.

- Et maintenant Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

Le blond prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

L'autre sursauta et fixa attentivement son ami pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Tu euh… eh bien, bonne nouvelle et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- _Heureux_.

- Oh je vois. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, dit-il en remplissant à nouveau leur verre.

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains cachant ses yeux acier sous ses mèches blondes extrêmement bien disciplinées. Il paraissait perdu et Blaise Zabini ne l'avait pas souvent vu ainsi. Il allait lui poser d'autres questions quand soudain, il eut comme un flash, il osa :

- Potter ?

Draco jura. _Merlin, suis-je donc si transparent que cela ?_

- Tu vois, je suis fichu.

Blaise vida son verre et fit quelques pas dans le salon. Draco poursuivit d'un ton un peu cynique sans doute accentué par l'alcool qui commençait à lui brûler la gorge :

- T'imagines le tableau. Comme si le Sauveur du monde sorcier allait s'afficher avec un méchant Mangemort lâche, veule, alcoolique et aux mœurs dissolues. Un homme qui plus est.

- Arrête Draco.

Le blond redressa la tête devant le ton impératif peu habituel de son ami.

- D'un, tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Tu le sais et lui le sait. De deux, si tu commençais par ne pas t'apitoyer sur toi, tu verrais aussi tes bons côtés.

- Mes bons côtés ? Laisse-moi rire…

- Tu es intelligent et brillant, Draco, tu n'étais pas le Prince des Serpentard juste en raison de ton nom. Et quand tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtiens.

- Merci Blaise mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Sur ce, il se leva pour prendre congés, son ami le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, vous ne pouviez passer une journée sans vous chercher du regard. Il y a un vrai écho entre vous deux, il n'y a aucune raison de partir perdant.

Draco ferma un instant les yeux, Harry était revenu le voir après ce baiser irréfléchi et il avait laissé planer l'espoir. Puis lui revint aussi la lueur de doute dans les yeux verts lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la toute dernière fois. Tellement d'obstacles…

- Si tu es venu chercher ici un conseil, Draco, je n'en ai qu'un : mets ton orgueil de côté pour une fois et fonce, la guerre nous as appris que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas essayer !

Le blond le remercia, se disant qu'il avait eu tort de couper les ponts avec lui. On ne pouvait définitivement pas être seul. Et Blaise Zabini avait toujours eu un statut à part dans la cours Malfoy, il avait toujours été sincère.

_**A suivre**_


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Draco trouva son manoir plus grand et plus vide que jamais. Il n'aimait pas cette demeure qui était devenue les derniers temps le QG de Voldemort, il en gardait des souvenirs de frayeur et d'angoisse. Il revoyait la peur de ses parents prêts à tout pour le protéger, il avait eu l'impression que cette période était sans fin.

Il se rappela aussi de ce jour où on lui avait demandé d'identifier Harry et ses amis et qu'il avait été tenaillé entre la supplique muette de son père de faire une action marquante pour retrouver la grâce du Lord Noir et la peur de condamner son ex-rival à une mort affreuse. Non, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Manoir.

Pourtant Harry était venu l'illuminer de sa présence et de son sourire, offrant son amitié et les promesses d'un amour fragile mais possible alors que son amie Hermione avait été torturé dans ce lieu. Alors, Draco comprit qu'Harry avait du prendre sur lui ce jour là et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Il tambourina plusieurs jours durant au Square Grimmaurd pour se rendre à l'évidence que le Survivant avait clairement quitté ce lieu alors, bravant son appréhension, il se décida à sonner à la porte de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il se composa un visage impassible pour combattre son envie inextricable d'être ailleurs.

- Malfoy ? S'étrangla Ron en ouvrant la porte.

Le blond se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je… euh… cherchais Harry, bafouilla-t-il dans une diction peu digne d'un Malfoy.

Alors que Ron sembla s'étouffer encore plus en entendant l'ancien Serpentard appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom, Hermione se faufila dehors avec un vague « je m'en occupe Ronald », elle attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

- Écoute Granger, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Harry ? insista-t-elle inquisitrice.

Il hésita, pas très à l'aise mais il lui semblait que le comportement d'Hermione indiquait qu'Harry et elle avait parlé de lui parce qu'après tout, elle était plus ennuyée que surprise.

- Savoir s'il va bien, murmura-t-il avec très peu d'assurance.

- Je ne devrais pas te répondre, mais…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de sonder le fond de son cœur, elle soupira et lui glissa un papier dans la main.

- J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise ! Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit, je te transformerai personnellement en Malagrif tacheté, Draco Malfoy et prends ça pour une promesse !

Et puis, semblant déjà regretter son geste, elle le laissa là, complètement interdit pour aller expliquer à Ron le pourquoi de la présence du Serpentard devant chez eux. Revenu de sa surprise, Draco déplia le papier qui portait encore les traces de serres d'un hibou.

_Hermione,_

_Ginny est partie et Ron va me maudire. Tout est un peu confus pour moi. Je pars chez Hagrid me changer les esprits. N'en parle à personne et surtout pas à Lui._

_Je t'adore,_

_Harry._

La première réaction de Draco fut de mettre le papier en boule et de l'envoyer furieusement valser dans le caniveau le plus proche dans un accès de colère « _surtout pas à Lui_ », que croyait Potter ? Que lui, un héritier Malfoy allait s'abaisser à demander après lui et lui courir après ? Bon… A la réflexion, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'était pas sensé être si évident…

Puis il repensa aux paroles de Blaise. Au diable son orgueil, après tout, Zabini avait raison, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait ! Et à bien y songer, Potter s'était débarrassé de la belette, en soi, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_**A suivre**_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Lorsqu'il transplana à Poudlard, il eut un comme un coup au coeur, une indicible impression de retour en arrière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que la bordure de la forêt interdite était un des meilleurs points de vue pour admirer l'imposante stature de l'école se perdant dans des nuages brumeux.

- Hermione a vendu la mèche, alors ?

La voix fatiguée du survivant, derrière lui, le sortit de sa contemplation.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Draco pour éviter de se justifier.

L'autre souffla désabusé :

- Ouep, dommage qu'un massacre ait eu lieu non loin d'ici.

- Harry...

Il se retourna pour l'observer. Son visage semblait las et préoccupé.

- Tu as oublié, toi ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Oh non. Draco se souvenait de tout ce soir-là, des cris autour d'eux, de l'odeur de fer et de sang. De la peur. De la terreur. De l'espoir. De la main d'Harry le sortant des flammes de la Salle sur Demande...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Draco, je croyais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- Que tu ne voulais pas partager ce poids-là, cita-t-il en se référant à la phrase que le blond lui avait dite après le fiasco du dîner chez eux.

Draco se laissa aller à un rire sans joie.

- Tu sais comment j'ai vécu ces dix dernières années? Je les ai passées à boire pour oublier qui j'étais, à baiser avec n'importe qui pour essayer de me dire que je n'étais pas mort, à échapper à ce vide en moi. Mais au final, je n'ai fait que subir. Depuis que je suis enfant. Subir mon destin. Fils de Mangemort... Alors ce poids, tu vois, il est en moi depuis toujours. Que je le veuille ou non.

Une larme roula sur la peau de porcelaine du blond, il poursuivit :

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté autant que je me suis détesté. Ta lumière m'a toujours attiré. Alors quand tu es venu me chercher dans ce bar l'autre jour, que tu m'as souri malgré notre passé, malgré... ma marque, alors un instant, j'ai cru que ce serait possible...

- Quoi Draco ?

- Que moi aussi, tu me sauves...

Ils se regardèrent intensément et Harry décida de franchir les derniers mètres entre eux. Il posa sa main sur la joue humide de son ancien rival et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser fut malhabile, un peu embarrassé comme une demande muette de permission... mais c'était bien plus que ce qu'espérait Draco en cet instant.

Aussi ne resta-t-il pas sur cette initiative. Il glissa ses doigts sur le nuque du brun et approfondit le baiser avec ferveur. Alors doucement, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancien Serpentard et s'abandonna pleinement à ce premier baiser dans les bras d'un homme.

Il leur sembla que le temps s'était arrêté car aucun bruit ne venait rompre l'instant. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Brutalement rappelés à la réalité, il leur fut alors impossible d'éviter leur regard à chacun. A nouveau, la glace contre la braise.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable, commenta Draco, la tête basse.

- J'ai toujours été doué pour les causes perdues, répondit l'autre du bout des lèvres.

Et le blond lui offrit un sourire radieux qui ensoleilla un peu le cœur lourd du garçon aux yeux verts. A ce moment précis, il y avait de l'espoir dans leur âme, la certitude aussi que la route serait difficile et leurs nuits encore peuplées de cauchemars. Mais que peut-être il y aura un peu de lumière pour eux deux.


End file.
